


Al Fresco

by theminiummark



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mythology References, Outdoor Sex, transformation into mythological animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: Carl knows that it's not the polite thing to do, just showing up at someone’s house, but he feels like he should have a free pass because, first of all, he’s Phil’s teammate; and secondly, he is also Phil’s boyfriend.Although, the boyfriend thing is still relatively new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [this photo set](http://bigneonglitter.tumblr.com/post/140241431862/mythology-on-ice-7-phil-kessel-teakettler) and [Everbright ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/pseuds/Everbright) coming in and indulging my muse, who was hungry for porn with substance. The photo set does give some more context to this, so my suggestion is to check it out (seriously so gorgeous) before you read this.

Carl knows that it's not the polite thing to do, just showing up at someone’s house, but he feels like he should have a free pass because, first of all, he’s Phil’s teammate; and secondly, he is also Phil’s boyfriend. 

Although, the boyfriend thing is still relatively new. 

But Carl has a question. And he’s a little bit lonely. So he thinks it’s just the perfect solution to go over to Phil’s house. No big deal, he’s sure Phil won’t mind. 

The front door is unlocked when Carl knocks, which he thinks is strange, but he just shrugs and lets himself in. He looks down at his shoes, trying to remember if he should take off his shoes or not, when the silence of the house makes him pause. 

The house is very quiet. The air is still and he can’t hear any existence of Phil or Stella at all. Now nervous, he goes through the house, staying light on his feet so as to not disturb anything. He looks around door frames and into rooms to see if he can find _someone_ and finds Stella at the back door just off the kitchen, staring out at the woods, stock still. Glancing around, still no sight of Phil, Carl leans down and fondles Stella’s ears, breaking her stance to have her cuddling up to his leg, just a relaxed, needy dog. 

Carl notices how she keeps her attention firmly on the treeline. She keeps whining in the back of her throat. Carl is curious, but also a little bit worried, too. What if Phil was out there? The day was falling into night now, the shadows long, and the twilight making it harder to differentiate shapes from shadows. Deciding to suck it up, Carl opens the door, and steps out onto the deck. Not sure what he'll find, he closes the door on Stella, before walking further out from the house.

As he reaches the edge of the deck, ready to take the steps onto the grass of the yard sprawling back from the house, he stops, shock freezing his muscles. He’s just in time to see a very, _very_ naked Phil come into his view from behind a tree. 

Carl is sucker punched with sudden arousal at the sight of Phil. His mouth is dry, and he swallows painfully as he takes in Phil, ethereal in the dwindling light of the day, gloriously bare, and he can't think of anything he wants more than getting his hands all over Phil's skin.

Before he knows it, his feet carry him over to Phil and he's got his hands sliding around Phil's waist and up his back to pull him close. Phil can’t even protest or begin to explain anything, because Carl has taken his mouth in a deep kiss, stealing his breath as he opens his mouth and drinks in the taste of Phil. 

Phil groans into his mouth, hands coming up to tangle in Carl's shirt, holding on as Carl takes his fill. Phil’s mouth is lush, his beard scratching at Carl’s cheeks. He allows himself to leisurely lick into Phil reaching deep with his tongue, before taking it back to leave nipping kisses on Phil’s lips. 

His hands can’t keep still, going up to grasp onto Phil’s shoulders, before slipping down, down, so slowly, to Phil’s tight ass. He spends time there, just grasping the heft and weight of it, before squeezing, hard, once, and pulling back to look at Phil. 

It’s a quick look. He doesn’t linger, just acknowledges that Phil is with him in this, his eyes heavy lidded, pupils blown open with pleasure. Phil’s hands creep up to thread into Carl’s hair, getting a good grip as Carl brings his mouth to follow the line of Phil’s beard, leaving sucking kisses to his Adam’s apple, before starting a path down Phil’s chest. 

He’s pulled back before he gets to far, Phil using his hair to gently tug him away. Carl helplessly follows the line of Phil’s body to his cock, standing hard and ready. His mouth waters. He hasn’t tasted nearly enough. 

He is brought back to face Phil, who is looking at Carl with hunger. 

“Let me see you, too.” Phil’s voice is rough and low. It sends a shiver through Carl, and Phil’s hands flex in his hair.

Carl hurries to unbutton his pants, and shove them and his underwear down his legs. As he’s bent over, he gets distracted again, and just follows gravity down, kneeling before Phil, taking in the sight of him. He trails his hand up Phil’s thick thighs. He leans close, tucking his nose into the crease of Phil’s leg, breathing in the smell of Phil. He smells fresh, a kind of musty leaf smell with a hint of something tangy, like ozone. He smells like the woods he just came from. 

Carl grins up at Phil, bemused that finding Phil naked in his woods led them here. Feeling playful, he licks the tip of Phil’s cock, watching it bob. Phil groans above him, hands, still in Carl’s hair, tightening and involuntarily pulling him closer. 

Carl just huffs out a little laugh before taking Phil in. He starts slow, sucking in little pulses, his lips closed just under the head. The tip of his tongue teases at the slit and Phil moans again. Carl starts to take him deeper, getting used to the feel of him in his mouth. They had only done this a few times so far. 

Carl closes his eyes, relishing the taste and heft of Phil in his mouth, going down farther, dragging his tongue along Phil’s cock as he does. His own dick is hard, jumping in the open air. As he starts bobbing his head, he takes his own cock and thrusts into his hand in time to his sucks, moaning around Phil as Phil’s hands tighten in his hair again. It isn’t long until Carl is right on the edge.

Phil’s right hand comes free from Carl’s hair, settling at the hinge of his jaw, feeling how Carl is working to take him deep. Phil is panting hard, just like he does after a hard shift on the ice, and that just makes Carl hotter. His hand speeds up as he bobs his head faster. 

Carl thinks of other places he would like to see Phil so undone. He would give just about anything to see Phil naked on center ice with him, in just his skates, his powerful body on display. 

That image does it for Carl. He takes Phil as deep as he can, swallowing around the head of Phil’s cock, desperate as he starts to come, whimpering as Phil tips his head back and groans, coming hard down Carl’s throat. 

Carl pulls back, sliding Phil out of his mouth in a long, slow slide, catching every stray drop of come as he does. He wipes his own in the grass as he sits back on his heels. They sort of fall into each other, Carl still half in his clothes. Phil comes to his knees before Carl, naked as he came into this world. Carl’s hands won’t stay to themselves, petting lazily up Phil’s side and down his sturdy legs. 

It’s not long until Phil hauls Carl up to his mouth, licking the taste of himself from Carl as their breaths even out and they smile at each other. Carl leans back to stretch out on the grass, taking Phil with him, and they settle their arms around themselves and kiss at a lingering and lazy pace. 

Carl pulls back with a kiss to Phil’s nose, leaning up on one elbow to look down into Phil’s face. 

“Not what I expected to find, when I came over,” he says with a playful smirk. “But this was a nice surprise.” 

He quirks his head and asks, “what _were_ you doing naked in your woods?”

Carl has never seen Phil ever get so red before. 

“Well...I don’t know if you will believe me,” he pauses, looking nervous. Carl rubs a hand up and down his arm to soothe him, trying to keep his face open and encouraging. “Maybe I should just show you?”

Carl just nods, sitting up and shuffling his underwear and pants back up, but leaving the trousers open. He watches as Phil knees up on all fours. And then, it’s like the air shivers and gets brighter all at once, and there is a small, squat looking dog in Phil’s place. 

Carl just stares. He can’t believe what he just saw. Because what he just saw was Phil turn into a dog. Well, that wasn’t quite right. The closest animal Carl could compare it to was a dog. It has short legs and pointed ears like a cat, but when it opens his mouth, instead of a bark, a shrill whistle comes forth instead. 

Carl pinches the inside of his arm, rubbing away the sting. Definitely awake, although everything has felt a little dreamlike since he found Phil’s house empty.

He’s not left alone long. The air shivers again, and there is Phil again, naked at the day he was born. 

Carl is still staring. He can’t help it. Of all the possible explanations of why his boyfriend was naked in the woods, this is never one he could have thought of or dreamed up. That alone convinces him that it has to be the truth. 

Phil is still looking nervous, but he relaxes when Carl shuffles close to touch his face. Carl grins then.

“Can you do it again?” He asks, delighted. Phil’s answering smile is relieved, and he rolls his eyes, before transforming again. Carl pets his head in awe, as gentle as he could. Phil didn’t allow it for long, changing back to his human self.

He searches Carl’s eyes. “You're really okay with this?”

Carl just grins wider. “I always knew you were special.”

**Author's Note:**

> And of course after all of that, I'm sure there are questions had by Carl and more detailed discussion from Phil, but this was about the porn, really. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I hang out on [ tumblr](http://theminiummark.tumblr.com) often, so feel welcome to stop in and say hi.


End file.
